Sunscreen creams and other such compositions are commonly used to prevent ultraviolet (UV) radiation (also referred to herein as “light” in this context) from reaching the skin of a human user and causing damage. It is noted that UV light is an electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength range between approximately 280 nanometers (nm) and approximately 400 nanometers (specifically, that is the range of UV radiation that is not absorbed by the ozone).
A common active ingredient of existing sunscreen compositions is zinc oxide (ZnO). ZnO is a semiconductor that has a specific band gap, and particles of ZnO used in existing sunscreen compositions are typically approximately 50-200 nm in size. Additionally, in existing sunscreen compositions, typical ZnO materials are capable of absorbing UV light (that is, blocking the UV light from passing through the sunscreen composition to be absorbed by the skin of the user) within a wavelength range of approximately 290 nm through only approximately 350-380 nm.
Further, it is noted that some amount of high-energy light (for example, light within a wavelength range of approximately 270 nm to approximately 300 nm) is needed by the human body for producing vitamin D (which is useful, for example, in calcium absorption and bone growth). Accordingly, while existing sunscreen compositions are capable of blocking portions of UV light from passing through the composition to be absorbed by the skin of the user, such compositions simultaneously preclude the UV light responsible for aiding vitamin D production to be absorbed by the skin.